Weekend Getaway
by A. Heiden
Summary: The gang takes a much needed break from Sunnydale.


**Prologue**

Giles rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time as Xander started singing off-key in the backseat. As expected, Willow immediately started whining. "He's doing it again. Can't you guys tell him to stop?"

Wearily, both Buffy and Giles responded in tired voices. "Xander, stop the singing."

Xander sat up with the most innocent smile from the back seat. "What? I'm just singing softly along with my disc-man. What's the big deal?"

Giles ground his teeth together. He responded as calmly as he could. "Because you are just doing it to aggravate Willow, that's why. And frankly, it is bothering us as well, so knock it off!"

Xander grumbled slightly before he answered. "Oh, alright."

A few minutes passed in blissful silence, but Giles knew it would be too good to last. The whole trip had been like this. Their two-hour ride from Sunnydale had been a non-stop trial in patience, beginning five miles outside the city limits. He had pictured a pleasurable ride to the coast, where they had rented a beach house for a long weekend. Instead he felt like he was the chauffeur of a school bus full of devils' spawn on the way to hell.

There had been endless requests for bathroom breaks and various other needless pit stops. Xander had almost made a vein pop in Giles' head from his constant fiddling with the radio.

Thankfully, Buffy had come to his rescue. She made Xander trade places with her, and mercifully lowered the volume. However, as soon as Xander moved into the backseat with Willow, another kind of hell was released.

It seemed like both Xander and Willow had been reduced to acting like a couple of seven-year-olds. They spent the entire ride trying to annoy the hell out of each other. And the rest of the group, as well. Buffy and Tara had tried to calm them down, but it had been futile.

Buffy explained to Giles that this was normal Willow and Xander car behaviour. Every now and then they would regress, particularly at times like this, when it was something that they'd both missed out on when they were kids. Had Giles not had a splitting headache from their petty fighting he would have found that information touching.

He watched in the rear view mirror as Xander stretched his arm along the back of the seat, inching his way to Willow's ear. Willow testily told him to move or lose the arm, but Xander just gave her a 'who me?' look.

As soon as Willow looked away he flicked her neck, and Willow immediately started yelling. "Xander, stop it or I'll-!"

Before Giles had the chance to open his mouth, Buffy turned from the front seat and snapped. "Cut it out!"

Xander immediately protested. "I didn't do anything! The car jumped and my hand, that was leisurely resting on the back of the seat, jarred into Willow. It was an accident."

At this point, Giles had had enough. "NOBODY TOUCH EACH OTHER! NOBODY SING! NO NOOKIES OR WET WILLIES! JUST SIT STILL AND BE QUIET!"

The car went dead silent, and Willow and Xander huddled up like scorned children, sending wounded looks at the fun-stealing villains in the front seat.

There was a short silence until Anya said matter-of-factly. "I think you mean noogies, Giles. nookie is sex."

"Yes, thank you, Anya." Giles ground out between clenched teeth as he heard several unsuccessfully muffled giggles.

He released the death grip he had on the steering wheel and glanced quickly at Buffy. Her head was turned away, and he could clearly see she was trying to prevent herself from laughing. He, too, had to smother a laugh. He turned his head away abruptly so she would not meet his eyes and went back to focusing on the road.

Fifteen minutes later Willow's excited voice shattered the silence of the car. "We're here! We're here!" Giles flinched from the strength of her voice and blew out a breath of relief as the van came to a standstill outside the beach house.

He shared a relieved smile with Buffy, who rolled her eyes in return as Willow and Xander scuffed each other back and forth to be the first one out the door of the van. Anya and Tara followed more amicably, while both Buffy and Giles remained motionless, revelling in the silence of the car.

Buffy's smile disappeared when she saw Giles close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. She placed a hand on his knee and asked, in a worried voice, "Giles, are you ok? You got a headache?"

Giles dropped his hand to hers and squeezed her hand, while leaning his head back as he looked at her with an exasperated glare.

"Bloody hell! Headache does not begin to describe the pain. Those were the two longest hours of my life. Promise me you won't make me drive them home?"

Buffy giggled as she heard the whiny plea and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, I'll make Xander drive. That way we will have him and Willow separated. That should help."

Giles' mood lightened immediately and he patted her hand affectionately. "Good, good, I always knew you were a smart girl."

With a final smile, he removed the keys from the ignition, opened the door, and stepped out as he spoke over is shoulder. "Let's retrieve the bags and find the others. Who knows what damage they've accomplished by now?"

The door shut, and Buffy watched his retreating form with a thoughtful expression. She wondered how he would react if he knew how she felt about him. Would he still touch her that way? Carefree touches, she knew, meant nothing to him. But they meant the world to her. Would it be awkward between them, or would he be flattered, and then let her down gently? She shuddered at the idea, and decided that there was no way was she ever going to let him know that she had fallen in love with him.

She jumped as Giles appeared by the passenger side and opened her door.

"Coming?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she nodded and jumped down from her seat. She picked up a bag and followed him towards the beach house.

As soon as they had all settled in, they gathered for lunch, and the events of the car ride became a distant memory. When lunch was finished, they all settled down on the porch to get some sun.

**Chapter 1**

Giles gulped and burrowed further into his book as Buffy passed in front of him, clad only in a bikini and sarong. This was the third time in the last fifteen minutes that she had made the trip past him to retrieve something from inside, and he found it harder and harder not to look.

He thought he was used to Buffy's lack of clothing. He had somehow managed to restrict his thoughts when they worked out. Not only out of respect for her; it would have made training unbearable and useless if he could not be professional about it. Particularly because he had no plans on acting on his feelings for her. He had become pretty damn good at hiding all of his feelings, if he could say so himself.

But, being at the beach house was a different matter. The warm breeze and smell of the sea reminded him of lazy summer vacations. The usual restraints on his thoughts had snapped as soon as she stepped out on the porch, looking like a beach goddess.

With a sigh, he tried to focus on the words in front of him while he prayed that Buffy would sit down and stay down when she returned. Or better yet, he hoped she'd stay inside the remainder of the day.

Lost in thought, he jumped when his book was suddenly nabbed out of his hands. He found himself incapable of speech when he saw Buffy standing right in front of him, studying the front cover. Her body was so close to his. He willed his hands to stay still.

As he watched her studying the front cover of the book, he knew he was in trouble. In the midst of his despair to find something to distract his thoughts from her, he'd forgotten about the deal he made with Buffy a few days ago.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed. "We said NO research books!"

"Actually," he attempted cautiously, "I distinctly remember YOU saying no research books were allowed. I didn't actually agree." Just as he expected, she glared down at him with a look that could kill.

"No. . . " she drawled. "I said the condition for this trip was that no research books were allowed, and after some grumbling you said fine. That sounds like agreeing to me, don't you agree Anya?"

Anya, who had been reading Cosmopolitan, nodded her head intently. She tilted her head to read something on the page in front of her, then continued. "I was there Giles, she's right."

As Buffy settled down in her lounge chair, Giles whined. "But then I have nothing to read. How am I going to pass time?"

Anya immediately threw the Cosmopolitan at him. "Here. There's a very interesting article on how to give women orgasms."

Completely oblivious to Giles' "deer-caught-in-headlights" look, she moved to the empty chair next to him, picked up the magazine, and flipped through the pages to locate the article, explaining, "Like you probably know, orgasm doesn't always come easily for women. We are more complicated than men – which is in no way meant to put men down. On the contrary, men have a gift of being able to focus, and in bed, it's a real bonus."

Xander, who meant to intervene, snapped his mouth shut and leaned closer with an interested expression. Willow, Tara and Buffy all froze. They were completely unable to prevent this train wreck of a conversation from happening.

Anya continued to leaf through the magazine. "Women, on the other hand, are able to, and usually do, think about several things at once. We use both lobes more when thinking and problem solving. Men usually don't and this may be one of the reasons men are better able to focus."

Buffy looked at Giles, who hadn't said a word. His face was flushed, and it was as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Buffy held back a laugh and decided to sit back and watch.

Anya finally found the page and read out loud. "Throughout history, women have been required to do many things at once--hold an infant, cook a meal, watch out for a three year old, and talk to girlfriends and grandmothers. It was part of survival. Whereas the man, as the hunter, had to be pretty focused. He could not admire the flowers along the path to finding dinner. The survival of his family, and the tribe, depended on his ability to bring home the protein."

By now Giles' hand was pinching the bridge of his nose again, while Tara and Willow had their heads burrowed in their hands in mortification. Xander was listening intently.

"These attributes go to bed with us, too. While a man is able to focus on sex, the woman is thinking of many things at once - can the kids hear, does he love me, he's touching my fat, are my breasts large enough, do I smell good, is my hair or makeup mussed, am I sexy enough, when is this orgasm going to arrive? Most women will verify that, at least occasionally, this is what goes on in their heads in the middle of having sex. It's not that she's not interested, it's just a habit from her daily life."

As Giles' hand clamped down on the page, Anya was forced to stop reading and looked up at him. "Oh yeah, it's probably best if you read it yourself. Anyway, this article is all about how men can improve their techniques in order to give their women orgasms by using their ability to focus."

Buffy held her breath in anticipation as she waited for Giles' response. Even Willow and Tara removed their hands from their face and looked expectantly towards Giles. Stutter central ahead!

His response shocked them all. He ground out between clenched teeth. "I have enough confidence in myself to do without, thank you very much."

Giles realised that the others had all been listening and looked around with a blush. He hadn't really meant to say that out loud, but for once he felt like shutting Anya up.

Willow, Tara and Xander all looked at him with stunned expressions. While Buffy was smiling at him with a rather surprised expression. Stunned, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. As he tried to search a little deeper, he was distracted by Anya's hand on his arm.

"But that's great Giles. I always suspected you knew what you were doing in bed. Still waters run deep you know. Can you maybe teach Xander some of these skills you have?"

Buffy, who'd been watching Giles while sultry imagery ran through her thoughts, decided it was time to rescue Giles, as his jaw dropped.

"Wow," she exclaimed in a loud voice. "I'm burning up! It's time for a swim. Giles? Wanna come?" Giles' eyes snapped to hers, and as she ran her words though her mind she blushed furiously. "Swimming, I mean!"

Willow started to laugh hysterically, and Buffy hung her head in mortification. Xander gulped audibly, and Tara started giggling.

Giles shook his head as if he couldn't believe the entire conversation and rose abruptly. He grabbed his towel off his chair and headed down the stairs from the porch towards the beach without a word.

Buffy looked at the others with a warning look, silently telling them to not say a word, and rushed after him.

She caught up with him half way down to the beach. His hands were jammed into his swim trunks, the towel draped around his neck, and his eyes were downcast. She didn't know what to say so she walked silently beside him, casting worried glances at his face.

When she saw his mouth started to twitch, she struggled to keep herself from laughing out loud. Giles glanced at her and their eyes met, both eyes threatening to spill with laughter.

"Bloody priceless I tell you," he said in a dry voice. Buffy started to laugh and Giles rolled his eyes with good humour.

"Oh my god, Giles," she choked out between laughs. "I am SO sorry. Sometimes I think I shouldn't be allowed to speak."

Giles chuckled. "At this moment, I have to say I agree."

She punched his arm playfully and ran ahead of him. "Come on, last person in the water has to do tonight's dishes."

Giles chased her down and ran into her as she suddenly stopped as they reached the beach. Both tumbled down into the sand, and when they stopped rolling, Giles found himself nestled between her legs, his chest pressed to hers, and his mouth mere millimetres from hers. Both were breathing heavily, and he felt her hot breath against his lips.

He scrambled to get off her before he did something he would regret and gave her his hand to help her up.

"What ever possessed you to stop?" he asked as his heart hammered inside his chest.

Buffy brushed off sand from her clothes, avoiding his eyes. "It's just so beautiful down here, and it took my breath away. I forgot you were right behind me."

Giles grinned and kicked off his beach sandals. "This bodes badly for your Slayer reputation."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him and dropped her sarong. "I'll pretend my Watcher did not say that." Fast as lightening she took off towards the surf.

Giles' eyes followed her, mouth gaping. God she was truly stunning, and he ached to feel her skin under his hands. With a light shake of his head, he decided to get into the water before she noticed what she did to him.

**Chapter 2**

Buffy yawned and glanced at the clock next to the couch. It was 3 am, and she hadn't been able to sleep a wink.

Xander and Anya, along with Willow and Tara, occupied the two bedrooms on the second floor. Giles was asleep in the guestroom on the first floor, while Buffy slept on the pullout couch in the living room. The living room that was situated directly underneath the lovers' bedrooms. The couch was too short for Giles, and after much arguing he had agreed to let her take it. Now, she regretted being so persistent about it.

As another giggle and then a thump drifted though the floor, Buffy blew out an exasperated breath and punched her pillow. Jesus! How long were they going to keep it going? It had been going on for hours, and it was driving her insane. The fact that she didn't have anyone to keep her up half the night had probably noting to do with her bad mood. No, not at all.

She heard another groan, and this time she chucked the pillow across the room as she sat up. That was it! She had to find somewhere else to sleep.

The beach house wasn't that big, and she really didn't feel like sleeping in the bathtub, so with a determined mind she walked down the hall towards Giles' bedroom. She quietly opened the door, and saw Giles, seemingly deep asleep, on the right side of the bed. His head was buried in the pillow, and she was amazed he could even breathe.

She tiptoed lightly to the other side of the bed and crawled in.

"Giles?" she whispered. He didn't move and she tried again. "Giles? I'm just gonna sleep here okay? There's too much noise coming from upstairs and I can't sleep in the living room."

He didn't even move. She lay down next to him and tried his name again a little louder. "Giles?"

She was scared out of her wits when he suddenly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. He buried his nose in her neck. She was speechless.

"Mmmm?" he answered, half asleep. He tangled his legs with hers and started placing hot open-mouthed kisses on her neck. She eeped loudly at the unexpected gesture, and his whole body froze.

"Buffy?" he strangled out and lifted his head from her neck, squinting at her with unfocused eyes.

"Hi!" she answered breathlessly.

Apparently not realising that he was lying tangled with her, he continued to stare. "What are you doing here?"

Buffy blushed. "The others are making so much noise upstairs and it's directly over the living room and I couldn't sleep."

Giles brow furrowed. "What do you mean nois-?" He abruptly stopped and avoided her eyes. "Oh . . . noise."

Suddenly realising his position he pulled away abruptly and almost fell of the bed. Buffy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Right smack into her. Both scrambled to get away from each other, and Buffy giggled nervously.

"Sorry, Giles. I tried to wake you, to let you know I was here, but you refused to wake up."

Giles noticed she left out how she came to be in his arms, but considering his dreams, he had a pretty good idea what he'd done. He was mortified, but she didn't seem angry. He thought apologizing would only make matters worse.

"Ah . . . sorry about that. I'm usually a light sleeper, but, sometimes I . . . ah . . ." He didn't know what to say and just stopped. Buffy scooted a little bit closer and his breath caught.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Yes, yes, of course." He answered. He lay down on his side, facing her. "I understand, not a problem." He closed his eyes and tried to distract himself from the heat of her body and the smell of her shampoo.

Neither said a word for some time, but he could tell she wasn't asleep. His body tensed when he felt her shift. Her hand touched his arm, and his heartbeat increased.

"Giles? Can I? Ah . . . is it ok if . . ?"

He opened his eyes and found her face close to his. "Can you what?" he asked breathlessly.

She lifted his arm and snuggled into his chest. "Can you just hold me? It's been so long since someone has held me."

Her voice was shaking, and fear clutched her stomach as she waited for his response. The need to be touched by him was overwhelming, and she was unable to resist. It took a few seconds before he responded, but then his arms closed around her.

"Of course, Buffy." He murmured into her hair.

He felt her breath wash against his bare chest in relief, and he started to run his hand through her hair, thanking every god he could think of for this moment of utter bliss. He willed his body to not react, and just held her tightly as she slipped into sleep. He was fairly uncertain that he'd get any sleep at all tonight.

When morning came Buffy woke at the sounds of their friends' happy chatter outside the door. She cuddled closer to the warmth surrounding her, until she realised it was Giles' arms that were proving the heat.

She studied his sleeping face, and felt an overwhelming urge to press her lips to his. Before she did anything that she'd regret she started to pull away. Giles protested in his sleep and tightened his arms. She gasped, realising he was probably dreaming.

She decided to wake him before he did something he'd regret, no matter how much she whished for it to happen. One of her hands ran down his chest, marvelling in the feel of his skin, and then she pinched his side and began to tickle him.

Giles woke with a yelp. He grabbed the offending hand, opened his eyes and found Buffy looking at him with an impish smile. He growled and rolled her onto her back and straddled her, pinning her hands under his knees, as he returned the favour with both of his hands.

She laughed loudly and used her strength to tip him off. Both clung to each other as they rolled around on the bed, and in no time Buffy had him on his back while he pressed her close so she couldn't get to his sides. Once again they found their mouths close, and both were breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. Without thinking she leaned down to merge her mouth with his. But she heard Xander's voice through the door and pulled away just as her lips were about to connect with his.

"Giles? What is going on in there?"

Buffy jumped out of bed and opened the door. Xander peered into the room with a questioning look. Buffy put on what she hoped was a bland expression.

"Nothing. I tried waking Giles up, but he's such a sound sleeper that I needed to go in. It took some time, but it looks like he's up now."

Giles had to hold back a grin as he thought about the truth of that statement. A few seconds more, and he was pretty sure he would be more than just up. It had looked like Buffy had been moving in to kiss him, but as he studied her face as she stood in the doorway, he figured he was wrong. She looked at him like nothing had just happened, and he quenched his disappointment.

Xander gave them both a searching look, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, I just came to let you guys know it's breakfast in half an hour, so I figured you should get ready."

Buffy nodded and with a last glance at Giles she headed for the bathroom.

Half an hour later breakfast was ready. Buffy went inside to search for Giles. She heard the shower running, and knocked on the bathroom door. When she got no answer, she opened the door a crack and yelled into the room that was thick with steam. "Giles! Breakfast is ready!"

Giles jumped in the shower and clung to the shower rod to keep himself upright. "Buffy!" he yelled in an angry voice. "Can you give me some privacy!"

Buffy's face fell due to his annoyed voice, slammed the door in anger and stalked out of the house.

Giles swore loudly and grabbed his towel. He draped it around his waist before hurrying after her. Ignoring the startled looks from the others seated at the breakfast table, he ran outside and caught up with Buffy on the lawn.

He grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered against her ear. After a few seconds he felt her arms circle his waist.

Both were oblivious to the stares from the breakfast table.

"Look at G-man", Xander said in surprise. "Who knew he was capable of PDAs? Especially half naked. Will wonders never cease?"

Giles tightened his arms as his hands rubbed Buffy's back soothingly.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, Buffy. I was startled that's all. I don't usually get interrupted while taking a shower." He smiled against her hair. He felt Buffy giggle against his chest, and he lifted his head to look at her. He let a hand stroke her cheek.

"I am truly sorry, dear. I just seem to be incapable of relaxing here. Not really used to being on vacation. I took that frustration out on you."

She nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean. I can't really seem to relax either." She decided not to mention the fact that he was the reason for that. Waking up in his arms, and then having a potential kiss interrupted had left her in a crappy mood, and she realised she had overreacted.

"I overreacted, too, Giles. Don't worry." She gave him a quick squeeze.

"Why don't the two of us take the day off together, head down to the beach and try to relax?" Giles nodded and stroked her cheek once again.

"I would love to," he murmured. Buffy smiled and both headed back to the house.

An hour later they found themselves on an almost deserted beach. The sun was blazing down on them both, and they wasted no time shedding their clothes, leaving them only in their swimming suits. As they headed towards the water, Buffy tried to trip Giles, but he skilfully avoided her advances. He grabbed her around the waist, threw her over his shoulder, and sprinted towards the shore.

"Giles!" Buffy giggled, and he chuckled as he threw her into the surf. She shrieked and came up looking like a drowned cat. He doubled over laughing, and she immediately swiped his feet under him. He went tumbling into the water.

When he came back up, a full-blown water fight ensued, until a large wave caught Buffy off guard and slammed her into him. His arms tightened around her while he struggled to maintain his balance. When he was stable he found himself with an arm full of Buffy, her body flush against his. The air grew thick between them, and both stared into each others' eyes.

"Who would have thought, huh? The Slayer and the Watcher almost brought to their knees by a wave." Buffy said in a mere whisper. Giles' eyes shifted from her eyes to her mouth, as he responded.

"Yes, who would have thought?" He took one searching look into her eyes, and then whispered in a gruff voice. "Tell me I'm not imagining things."

Buffy took a deep breath. She circled his waist with her legs and pressed closer.

"You're not imagining things," she replied, then pressed her lips to his.

**Chapter 3**

It started out innocent, easy and playful. Their lips touched carefully, learning the shapes of their mouths. Her lips were warm and soft, and Giles let his fingers tangle into her hair so he could hold her head while he savoured her taste. He suspected even heaven couldn't taste better. Their bathing suits were the only remaining barrier between them. For now it was enough to feel her lips against his, her palms on his back, her legs snug around his waist.

His lips travelled from her lips over her cheek, below her ear, and down her neck, and then traced the same path back to her mouth. When he brushed his tongue against her lips she opened eagerly.

Buffy loved the taste of him, and moaned into his mouth as she clung to him. Unable to resist, she lightly bit his lower lip before capturing it between her own. He growled in response, and his hands moved down to her rear as he pressed her closer. His tongue plunged deeply into her mouth while his hands were busy caressing the skin that filled them.

She was killing him. All that silky skin brushing against him. And her mouth. He let his tongue brush sensually against hers, and he started to feel intoxicated and struggled to breathe. She tasted deliciously exotic, and he tightened his hold as their tongues continued to meet over and over again.

His kisses were slow and rhythmic, and Buffy tightened her legs around his waist and pressed herself closer to the proof of his desire. She started to rub against him, but the movement was a poor substitute for what she really craved. Buffy's movements made Giles moan. He tore his mouth away from hers while breathing heavily. He hugged her close and ran a shaky hand over her hair.

"I can't control myself much longer, Buffy." He murmured in a voice filled with desire.

Buffy hugged him close. "Sorry, I lost my head there for a second."

Giles chuckled, and answered. "A few more seconds there and you would have lost a whole lot more." That made her giggle, and both felt some of the suffocating sexual tension between them ease.

Both looked at each other with new awareness.

"Surprised?" Buffy asked.

"About what just happened between us?" he asked. At her anxious nod he held her tight and waded out of the water. "Slightly." At her worried look he continued. "What I mean is that I have acknowledged, to myself, that I'm attracted to you, but I had no idea you felt the same way."

He lowered them both onto his towel on the sand and cuddled her close. Buffy circled his waist and pressed her nose to his.

"I had no idea either." She said, "I mean, I've known I was attracted to you for a long while… but I had no idea you thought about me that way, too."

In response, Giles kissed her again. A long and warm kiss, filled with promises of passion and tenderness. When he released her lips they were both breathing heavily. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well, at least that's settled. But for now I think we should take this slowly. Is that alright with you?"

Buffy contemplated his words with a playful grin, and Giles chuckled in response. He tickled her side, and she tried unsuccessfully to stop his hands.

"Ok, ok! You can have your way!" she yelled breathlessly. His hand rested on her waist and he pressed closer.

"Oh, I will have my way" he growled playfully. "Sooner than later, I assure you."

Buffy laughed in delight and captured his mouth once more. Their hands traveled exposed skin while their lips and tongues brushed against each other, and Buffy wondered how long sooner was than later. Several long minutes later they released each other's lips, but remained close.

Buffy let her hand travel across his brow, down his cheek and then down his chest. She gave him an impish smile and kissed his nose.

"Mr. Giles, you look a little pink. I think some lotion would be in order." Giles' eyes darkened with desire.

"Oh, you say so, do you?" Buffy nodded. "So what do you think I should do about it?" he asked, knowing full well what she would suggest. Buffy sat up and dug into her bag. She pulled out a small bottle.

She gave him a cheeky smile. "The only remedy is sun tan lotion. Want me to help put it on all those hard to reach places?" Giles let his hand travel over her thigh, and grinned at her.

"I actually feel a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night for some reason. Why don't I leave all of my body in your capable hands?"

Buffy's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected him to be such a tease. She giggled, and leaned down to give him a short, but sweet, kiss.

"You're on. Close your eyes." He gave her a questioning look and his brow slightly frowned in worry as he contemplated what evil thoughts were going on in her mind. She giggled again and patted his chest affectionately. "Don't worry, no torture alright? You've got my word."

She seemed sincere, and he smiled and closed his eyes. He heard her squirt some lotion into her hands and rub them together. He jumped a little when he felt her fingers touch his face but she soothed him.

"Don't worry, your face might burn, too. I'm just applying a little lotion there as well."

He relaxed immediately and revelled in her touch as she proceeded to run her fingers lightly over his face. He almost hummed in pleasure from her gentle fingers. He realised he could quickly get addicted to the feel of her hands on him. She continued with both his arms, and then moved onto his legs. He was almost asleep when he felt her move again, and he groaned in pleasure when she started rubbing lotion onto his chest. She giggled lightly, and he grabbed her hand when it started to move dangerously low on his stomach.

"Don't need any lotion there, love," he rasped. He opened his eyes and met Buffy's playful grin.

"Sure?" she asked.

Giles growled and nodded. "For now I am. Why don't you do my back?"

He rolled over, and she took her sweet time applying the lotion there as well. By the time she was done, he wasn't sure if it would be terribly wise to turn over. She leaned over his shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you done?" he murmured. Buffy nodded against is cheek, sending a tingling sensation travelling down his spine.

"Yes, I am. Now, will you do me?"

Giles groaned. "Talk about a loaded question." He rolled onto his side and engulfed her body in his arms.

"Whatever do you mean 'loaded question'?" she laughed. "I lotioned you up, it's only fair you return the favour." Giles slipped one of his legs between hers and smirked.

"How about I just hold you in my arms and run my hands all over your body? Then the lotion should rub off on you. You'll be quite 'lotioned up' as you call it."

Buffy looked at him with baffled eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked, immediately worried. She merely shook her head.

"Who are you? What did you do to my Watcher?" At Giles' questioning look she continued. "I mean, why have you never shown this side of you before? Who is this playful, outrageously sexy guy bursting with corny lines?"

Giles smiled and let is fingers travel up and down her back. "Buffy, for years I did what was expected of me. The council set those expectations. I had to hide this side of me. But I'm still very much the man you've always known. You know, considering how difficult it was to get you to act like a proper Slayer, it would have been disastrous to let you know that this side of me existed."

Buffy whacked him playfully and rubbed her nose against his. "Oh, I don't know. With an incentive like this you probably could have asked me to do anything."

Giles let his lips brush against hers.

"Is that so?" he murmured. She nodded and nipped his lower lip.

"Oh most definitely."

Both grinned against each other's mouths and let them merge. Their kiss quickly turned deep and passionate, and Giles rolled half on top of her. He revelled in the feel of her curves and let his hands travel across her skin. Before it got out of hand, they both let each other go, and remained close within each others' arms.

"We should head up before the guys come looking for us," Buffy said as she played with his chest hair. Giles nodded and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"It's going to be hard for me to keep my hands off you for the remainder of the day, but I suggest keeping this to ourselves for just a little while longer. I think the image of me running around dripping wet in only a towel was enough of a shock for the others."

Buffy giggled. "I agree, but not for long ok?"

Giles smiled, relieved that this seemed to be more than a vacation romance for her. "I agree."

They shared one more heated kiss before they regretfully got up and collected their things. Hand in hand they made their way up the trail to the beach house.

"Night guys!"

"Night Xander!" Buffy answered as Xander got up from the table and headed upstairs. He was the last to follow the others off to bed after dinner, and now only she and Giles remained, sitting across from each other at the table.

When the two returned from the beach, they'd acted as if nothing unusual had happened between them. Buffy knew they'd agreed not to tell the others, but she had at least expected some stealthy touches. Instead, Giles had kept eye contact and communication to a bare minimum the whole evening, and she wondered what had happened to the man she had acquainted herself with down at the beach.

She looked away from Xander as he disappeared up the stairs, and her eyes landed on the man seated opposite her. He was casually leaned back into his chair, twirling them stem of his wineglass between his long fingers, as he watched her with a sexy smile. She jumped when she felt his foot run over the arch of her foot. Ah, there he was. Her breath caught, and his smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"Missed me?" he asked.

**Chapter 4**

Buffy laughed in delight, and retuned the caress with her own foot. "Yes, actually. For a second I was worried you were just a mirage. It was pretty hot down at the beach." Giles's grin widened.

"Yes," he grinned, "very hot." Buffy playfully rolled her eyes.

"You are definitely back."

She pouted when he removed his foot, but it disappeared as he got up languidly and sat down in the chair next to her. He placed his wineglass on the table, and then picked up her hand and laced her fingers with his own. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back.

After a moment, he held her hand against his cheek. "Did you think I had second thoughts?" Buffy blushed and looked down at her fingernails.

"No, not second thoughts . . . I just . . . oh, I don't know." She looked back up at him to find all traces of playfulness gone from his face. He looked at her with an encouraging expression.

She smiled, a little embarrassed, but kept eye contact. "It's just that I expected some sneaky touches and looks, that's all. I've never been in the kind of relationship were you hide your relationship from your friends."

At his raised eyebrows, she rolled her eyes. Right, Angel. "Ok, but that wasn't fun. What I mean is the thrill of knowing something that no one else knows for a little while. It's exciting, and I just . . . oh . . . I don't know. Never mind." She blew out a frustrated breath. Apparently she made no sense and she felt ridiculous.

Giles grinned and started to lean in close to her with a mischievous look in his eyes. She watched mesmerized as he got closer, and lowered his lips to her neck. He placed open mouth kisses on her skin, and her head rolled to the side to give him better access as her eyes closed. He nibbled slightly on her pulse, and then raised his head so he could look at her.

"Buffy, I understand what you're trying to say, but I don't think I'll be able to play that game. I've had enough of having to hide my reaction to every touch. Now that you're mine I don't want to touch you without the whole world knowing. If I tried to touch you covertly, I am afraid that everything I want to do to you would be written all over my face for anyone to see."

Buffy smiled, and leaned in to brush her lips against his, but they were interrupted as they heard someone coming down the stairs from the second floor. It was too late to spring apart, but they let go of each others' hands and moved slightly apart.

Buffy reached blindly behind her for some magazines, grabbed the first thing she touched, placed it in front of them at the table and opened it on a random page. She silently begged the magazine was the right side up.

It was Xander coming down in his pyjamas. He stopped short as he saw the two of them sitting next to each other by the table, looking at him expectedly.

"Hi. Still up?" Xander asked curiously. Buffy and Giles nodded vigorously, and Xander looked at them with questioning eyes. "What are you guys doing?" Giles silently groaned as Buffy started to babble hysterically.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. A big heap of nothing! Well . . . I don't mean nothing, because obviously people can't really do nothing. Such a thing doesn't really exist. I've always wondered about that when you ask people and they say nothing. I mean, how can you do nothing? Even sitting down and staring at the wall is something. But not much, that's what I meant to say. Yep, a big heap of not much, is what I meant."

She looked quickly down at the table and grabbed the magazine like a lifeline. She raised it into the air. "We're reading! Yes, that's what we're doing, we're reading."

Xander looked at them with big eyes. "Okay." After a few seconds he continued. "So what are you guys reading? Together, I mean?" Buffy flipped the front cover towards her so she could read the title and went beat red.

"Cosmopolitan." Giles grabbed his wineglass and drained it in one gulp. Xander just keep looking at them with big eyes, and then just shook his head.

"Never mind, forget I ever asked. I came down to get a glass a water." After a beat he continued. "Now I don't want any. 'Night."

He turned around before they had a chance to say anything and walked rapidly upstairs. The silence of the living room he left behind was suffocating, and Buffy threw the magazine to the floor so quickly as if it was burning her hand.

She couldn't make herself look at Giles. He didn't say a word and she was growing more and more concerned. Suddenly she heard him move and she finally looked at him.

His elbows were leaning on his knees and his head was resting in his hands. His back was shaking, and she realised he was laughing. Within seconds she was laughing as well, and he finally lifted his head and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"God, you are one of a kind." He managed to say, in between laughs. She was unable to stop laughing, and only nodded her head regretfully.

He grabbed a hold of her and lifted her onto his lap as she tried to stop. She circled his shoulders with her arms and kept giggling against his neck as he spoke. "I don't understand why you insist on this sneaking around, because frankly my dear, you are clearly incapable of it."

Buffy had finally managed to stop laughing, and looked up at him. "Not another word about it, I promise."

Giles nodded and then did what he had longed to do since they had retuned from the beach. He kissed her.

Buffy closed her eyes in delight as she felt his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately. His lips were demanding and filled with heat. The feel of his tongue against hers made sparks of pleasure spread all through her body -- all the way to her fingertips. Still keeping contact with his mouth she moved around so she could straddle him, and he moaned when she brought herself flush against his lap.

The need to be with him was overwhelming and her hands dug into his shoulders. He pulled her closer, and let his tongue delve deep inside her mouth, making sure to taste all of her. She moaned and started to undulate her pelvis against his. Giles moaned loudly into her mouth and his hands clamped down on her hips to keep her still.

He let go of her mouth. Both were breathing heavily and their eyes burned with desire.

"I thinks it's bedtime don't you think?" Giles rasped.

For a second she was about to protest. He couldn't mean that they were stopping now and he was going to leave her all turned on to sleep on the couch, could he? But, then she saw the wicked look in his eyes, and she nodded happily.

"I think you are right." He rose from the chair with her still attached and headed for his bedroom. "For a second I thought you were banishing me to the couch" she murmured against his neck. He tangled a hand in her hair and gently pulled her head back.

"I told you I would have my way with you sooner, rather than later." Then he took possession of her mouth as he stepped into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

**Chapter 5**

Giles lowered them both to the bed, and Buffy cradled his hips between her legs. His tongue moved fiercely against hers. She pushed against his chest so she could reach the buttons of his shirt. His hand slipped under her top and travelled up her stomach until it covered one of her breasts. She gasped against his lips, and he let go of her mouth so he could pull her top over her head. As soon as it disappeared he divested himself of his own shirt and lowered himself back down.

His hands buried themselves in her hair, and he placed kisses all over her face and neck. She felt incapable of thinking and let waves of pleasure whisk her away. His hands and lips were everywhere at once and she felt herself drowning in the sensation of his touch and moist tongue.

One of his hands moved down to her jeans and he unbuttoned them with shaky fingers. She pushed at his shoulder so she could help him peel off her jeans before he removed his.

Their bodies met in sultry heat and shaky touches.

Both were shaking from their release for a long time after. Giles hadn't moved an inch; he laid heavily upon her. She welcomed his weight and let her hands sweep slowly up and down his back. She was utterly drained of energy and felt herself at the edge of sleep when Giles lifted his head from her neck. He brushed some hair away from her face, and she forced herself to open her eyes.

"God, what did you do to me Giles?" she moaned.

He grinned boyishly. "I had my way with you. I'll admit it was a little rushed, but that's to be expected after the foreplay we've had the whole day."

She giggled tiredly. "Absolutely no complaints here, I've never felt so way'ed with."

He smiled a little smugly, and then lightly kissed her lips. Before she had the chance to reciprocate he removed most of his weight from her. He lay on his side and cuddled her close.

"Get some sleep, love." She snuggled closer, revelling in the feel of his naked skin.

"Don't wanna. Want more ravishing." She completely contradicted her words by following them with a yawn. Giles buried his nose in her hair and tightened his arms.

"Sleep first, then ravishing. I promise I have not yet begun to have my way with you." Buffy made a happy sound and let the gentle strokes of Giles' hand on her back lull her to sleep.

She wasn't sure how many hours she had been asleep when a tiny pinch to her stomach roused her. She looked down in confusion, and her eyebrow threatened to rise off her head when she saw Giles' all too innocent eyes looking back at her from his resting place on her stomach.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed trying to hide a grin. Her jaw dropped and it took her a few tries before she was able to respond.

"You're awake?" she parroted back incredulously. "Did you just bite my stomach to wake me?" He moved up her body like a tiger on a hunt.

"Now, now, Buffy. I distinctly remember you demanding more ravishing. I am here to serve you." She laughed as he swept down to nibble on her neck.

"I can't believe you just did that!" He laughed against her neck and then raised his head.

"I've been awake for some time now, and I just couldn't wait anymore. You feel so amazing and your skin smells wonderful. It was torture, I tell you."

She pulled his head close and kissed him passionately. When she released his mouth he let his lips trail down her neck. As she writhed in pleasure, she couldn't believe how much she loved him. When his whole body froze, she realised she'd said it out loud, and her heart beat increased tenfold.

Giles' heart beat like a jack-hammer in his chest, and for a second he was incapable of moving. Had he just heard what he thought he had heard? He drew in a shaky breath and lifted his head. Buffy's eyes were closed and she was holding her breath. He placed his hand on her cheek, and her eyes opened wide with worry.

"Did you just say you love me?" he asked in a gritty voice. She nodded cautiously.

"Yes I did," she whispered.

He found himself incapable of speech, and her eyes clouded with pain. Immediately he covered her mouth with his and he kept her busy until he had control of his emotions. He tore his mouth away from hers, his chest heaving.

"God, I love you so much, my love." Her eyes misted and her whole face lit up.

"Oh thank god, or else this would have been awkward!"

He laughed and hugged her close until she begged for air. Both smiled, marvelling at the depths of love shining out from each others' eyes.

Buffy's hand started to travel down his chest, and he couldn't help but moan when she reached intended destination.

"So, what about all this ravishing you promised me?" He gulped and spoke against her lips.

"Ravishing will commence right now."

Soon the moonlight caressed their naked bodies as they writhed together on the bed. Hushed murmurs and hoarse moans punctuated their pleasure as it rose quickly to a shattering crescendo.

Xander stretched lazily as he came down the stairs. The kitchen was filled with giggling girls, and he smiled broadly as he joined them. He grabbed a cup of coffee and kissed Anya good morning.

"Morning ladies! What's for breakfast?" Willow playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"You can make your own, thank you very much."

Xander huffed, "I thought we were having this big communal breakfast like yesterday, except maybe this time Buffy and Giles would have surprised us with it." Willow laughed at his pitiful expression.

"We were slightly disappointed as well, but it looks like she and Giles have taken the morning off." Xander looked up from the sugar bowl he'd been playing with.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're not here, there's no trace of them what so ever, and Buffy's made her bed and everything. Maybe they are out running or something, but they have to have been gone for hours." Xander shrugged his shoulders and went back to stirring his coffee.

"No rest for the Slayer-Watcher team huh? Wow, they must have heaps of energy, they're always at it. I wonder how Giles can keep up with Buffy." The others nodded their heads solemnly in agreement.

Xander stretched again, and glanced out at the window. "You know what guys, I'm gonna take a quick swim. Anyone want to come?"

They all declined and he ran upstairs to get his trunks and returned quickly. His beach towel was hanging on a chair and he grabbed that with one hand as his other hand grabbed the door handle. He twisted it as he stepped forward and stepped smack into the door. It was locked. The girls laughed at him, and he darted them an embarrassed look. Then something struck him and he froze. Without turning he addressed Anya.

"Honey, do you still have the key to this house?"

Anya, shot him a confused look. "Yes, they're upstairs. I locked the door last night before I went to bed. Remember?" Xander closed his eyes and nodded, as if he had expected her to say that.

"Right. So how would Giles and Buffy have been able to lock the door if they went out this morning if they didn't have a key?" Now they all looked at him with even more confusion and Xander took a deep breath.

He turned slowly around and looked over at the couch, where Buffy's pillow and sheets were folded neatly and stacked in one corner. His eyes continued to the dining table, where he saw the two wineglasses standing closely together, and then his eyes landed on the floor. Or more correctly, on a Cosmopolitan magazine that looked like it had been haphazardly thrown on the floor.

He shook his head, refusing to believe his own thoughts, and then his eyes travelled down the hall to Giles' bedroom door.

"How long have you guys been up?" He directed at no one in particular. Tara looked at Willow who answered.

"I got up a couple of hours ago." She looked down the hall as if she was trying to see what Xander was staring at and then she looked back at him. "Xander, what's going on?"

He merely shook his head and slowly walked down the hall. The girls looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and then followed.

When he was outside Giles' bedroom door, Xander waved his hand behind his back to indicate the others should keep it down, and then slowly twisted the handle of the door. All held their breath, the girls not sure why, as the door slowly opened.

Xander looked inside, the girls peering over his shoulder, and all their jaws dropped in astonishment.

**Chapter 6**

Giles' bed was a complete mess with the pillows and sheets all jumbled together. In the midst of it all, the gang saw Giles laying on his side, with Buffy curled up against his chest, both deeply asleep.

"Are they naked?" Willow whispered incredulously.

Xander refused to answer that. Even though they were mostly covered, there was no doubt that this was not innocent cuddling. No matter how much he tried, there was no way he failed to notice Buffy's bare back, and what he suspected was her equally bare front, pressed up against Giles' naked chest. But that was already too much to wrap his mind around. He didn't need to picture other places they were naked as well.

"No doubt about it!" Anya whispered, and Xander groaned silently. All in the door froze as they saw Giles stir.

The cool morning breeze from the open window made Giles stir as it brushed against his naked back. His front, though, was nice and warm, and he didn't even have to open his eyes to know why.

With a lazy smile he tightened his arms around Buffy. The feel of her snuggled against his chest was indescribable, and he briefly wondered if he might still be dreaming.

He decided to keep his eyes shut, just in case he was. Instead, he buried his nose in her hair and breathed her in. As he moved, he could feel several muscles protest, and he knew for a fact that making love to Buffy last night had not been a dream.

Deciding to wake her up once again, and hoping for a just as favourable reaction as he got last night, he slipped one of is thighs between hers and let his hands run up and down her naked back. He felt her wake, and one of her arms slipped around his waist as she pulled herself closer.

"Mmmm," she murmured into his chest. "Are you ever planning on letting me sleep more than a few hours Mr. Giles?"

Giles grinned above her head. "Not in the immediate future, Miss Summers."

Still keeping his eyes closed he kissed her hair and was just about to move his lips down to her neck when he heard a loud cough. Giles and Buffy froze. With a sense of dread, he raised his head and opened his eyes, and found he was being stared at by four shocked faces.

Buffy kept her face pressed into his chest, and he realised she had decided to leave this situation entirely to him. The first thing that came to mind was that he should deny everything. No matter how ridiculous it might be.

"This is not what it looks like" he said immediately.

He cringed as he saw the disbelieving faces of his friends. The fact that Buffy giggled into his chest didn't help. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh alright it is, but we can explain." That made Buffy giggle even harder. Their friends still hadn't said a word, and Giles found himself at a loss to what to say next. Thankfully Xander came to his rescue. He pushed the others out of the door while talking over his shoulder.

"We didn't see anything! We'll just be waiting outside until you guys can get your stories straight."

The door closed behind them, leaving Buffy and Giles in silence. Buffy finally lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. He was trying his damndest not to laugh.

"This is not what it looks like?" she repeated back at him, and they both started laughing. Giles rolled her onto her back, and as they looked at each other the laughter died. He stroked her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

"Good morning" he murmured in a voice that made Buffy shiver.

She retuned the gesture while whispering in return, "Wonderful morning." Giles' eyes sparkled, and he let one finger run across her bottom lip.

"I love you" he spoke softly. Buffy closed her eyes briefly to prevent blissful tears from spilling, and when she felt she had her emotions under control she opened them.

"I love you too, so much."

No more words were needed as their mouths met in a passionate kiss. As opposed to last night's hungry lovemaking, this morning was slow and gentle. Now that their immediate hunger for each other had been sated, they took time to explore and let every touch linger. The fact that their friends were waiting for them was of no importance. The need to be together again was too strong.

For a long time they remained in each others' embrace, their hands were soothingly moving over damp skin, and words of love were murmured. When their furiously beating hearts had calmed,

Giles lifted his weight from Buffy's form and lay down next to her.

He brushed some hair out of her face and let his hand drop to her waist. "Right now I'm rather ashamed to say that I wish we were alone here." He murmured. Buffy stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I know. As much as I love our friends, I wish I could have the chance to enjoy you all day without having to worry about what they think or say." Giles leaned his forehead against hers, and gently nudged her nose with his before dropping a kiss on her lips.

"And how would you enjoy me all day if we were alone Miss Summers?"

Buffy laughed and pinched him playfully. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He grinned and nodded. "Damn right, I would. Now let me in on your wicked secrets. I need something to keep me going all day if I have to keep myself from touching you."

Buffy sobered. "You know what? Screw them. If I want to enjoy you in front of them all day then I will. If they don't like it, tough!"

Giles put on a shocked face. "Who knew you were such an exhibitionist?"

Buffy laughed. "I didn't mean sex, you pervert! I meant, if I want to kiss or touch you, I will kiss and touch you. No matter what they say or do." Giles grinned impishly and then pouted.

"No more sex?" He sighed theatrically and rolled onto his back while resting his forearm over his eyes. "There's no reason to get up I tell you." Buffy pounced on him and he grabbed her waist with a laugh as she straddled him.

"Giles! I didn't say no more sex. Well, no sex in front of them, yes, I have to draw the line there, but I didn't mean no sex at all." His breath caught as he watched her golden hair frame her face, and his hands stroked her waist and hips.

"Is that so?" he said huskily.

Buffy nodded and then leaned down to kiss him.

Tara, Willow and Xander all sat around the table on the porch with stunned expressions. Anya was studiously ignoring them, not understanding what the big deal was. After the initial surprise had passed she felt it made all complete sense.

Xander turned to Willow and Tara. "Did you guys know anything about this?"

"Us?" Willow asked incredulously. "You were the one who seemed the least surprised this morning, Xander. How did you know?"

Xander shook his head. "I just followed the breadcrumbs . . . let's just leave it at that ok?"

Tara and Willow looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Xander rubbed the back of his neck, then looked at his watch.

"They are sure taking their time, huh?"

"Well, they're probably busy giving each other orgasms." Anya said from behind her magazine. "From the looks of what your cough interrupted I would say so, for sure."

Xander glared at her. "Too much information Anya'"

Anya blew him off. "Oh, grow up, Xander."

Xander shook his head and looked back at the blushing Willow and Tara. "So, how do we feel about this?"

Willow and Tara looked at each other for a minute and then they smiled. Willow turned to Xander.

"You know what Xander, if they are happy we're happy. And to me it looked like they were really really happy."

Xander had to agree with that. He'd only seen Giles' face, but his friend had looked uber-happy, and the way Buffy had responded to his touch he suspected Buffy was really happy, too.

"Ok, I gotta agree. Let's be good friends and be supportive." He looked out towards the ocean. "They really deserve it and I gotta say it makes sense."

He shared a tentative smile with the others and then returned to his breakfast.

An hour later Buffy appeared at the door with Giles at her side. Both looked slightly worried. And both had wet hair, Xander noted with a slight cringe. Last time he looked it wasn't raining, but he did not want to dwell on that thought. Instead, he just smiled.

Before anyone had the chance to say a word Buffy and Giles sat down, and Buffy went straight to the point.

"Ok, I don't think much explanation is in order. Giles and I are in love. We will not tolerate any jokes or any comments. You will, during the course of the day, be witnessing many PDAs, and you guys have to deal. Capiche?"

Xander, Willow and Tara all grinned and nodded their heads. However no one was prepared for Anya's happy comment.

"Aww, you guys are in love? I thought you guys were just doing it!"

Giles blushed furiously and started pinching the bridge of his nose again. All Buffy could do was nod, and Anya's smile widened as she waved the Cosmopolitan back and forth in front of them.

"So tell me Buffy, can Giles back up the statement he made yesterday?"

Xander choked on his coffee, and once again Willow started laughing hysterically. Giles only covered his face in his hands. Buffy looked her with a dropped jaw and then got a spark in her eye and leaned forward.

"And then some, Anya."

Anya looked at Giles proudly and then back at Buffy. "Well, good for you."

Buffy started laughing and leaned her head against Giles' shoulder. By now he had dropped his hands and grabbed the Cosmopolitan away from Anya and chucked it out on the lawn.

"Case closed, alright?"

Anya frowned, got up and headed down the stairs to the lawn to pick it up.

"Well, you don't have to manhandle the magazine, Giles. If I hadn't brought it you wouldn't have gotten any." Buffy laughed as Giles glared at Anya, and then leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"Think about that, Giles. What a story to tell our grandchildren!"

At Buffy's words, Giles got an amazed look on his face. He turned to look at her with so much joy that Willow, Tara and Xander all got a little misty eyed. Not caring who was watching, he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. As Xander started to cough, Buffy broke the kiss and glared at Xander.

"That's your one get out of jail card, Xander." She grabbed Giles by the hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. "I warned you, tons of PDAs!"

After they left, Xander looked at Tara and Willow with a grin. "I don't think one kiss constitutes as tons of PDA. I'm not sure Giles has it in him."

Willow and Tara looked intrigued. They were both curious to see how comfortable Giles was with public display of affection.

**Chapter 7**

The gang had to admit that they'd been more than surprised. Giles most definitely had it in him to show PDAs. During the course of the morning he had hugged and kissed Buffy every chance he got. Or more correctly, he had hugged and kissed Buffy every time when she wasn't busy doing the same to him.

And surprisingly, Xander hadn't been bothered by it. He could see the love between them, and their PDAs were loving and sweet -- not groping or disgusting like many other couples he'd seen who couldn't care less that they were in public. He looked over at Anya and grinned. Like how he and Anya sometimes forgot.

After lunch Giles and Buffy entertained them all immensely by training on the lawn. Though Xander would've probably called it a mockery of their previous training sessions, because he was pretty sure their regular training didn't involved tickling, kissing and wedgies. Well, at least not up until now.

Now they were both lying on the grass on their stomachs facing each other talking quietly. Xander couldn't hear what they were saying, but since it looked like that entertainment was over he left them to what he suspected was shop talk.

"Is that so?" Giles asked Buffy with a rather smug smile. Buffy blushed and nodded vigorously. "I'll most definitely keep that in mind for next time" Giles said as he grinned boyishly.

Buffy's face got even redder and she grabbed on of Giles' hands. "Now it's your turn."

Giles pretended to think as he tried to ignore the tingling sensation he got from the feel of Buffy's fingers stroking his hand.

"Well, the feel of your hair against my chest causes shivers down my spine, that's for sure. But when you nibble on my neck, right here" he pointed to an area beneath his ear "it makes me want to growl."

Buffy watched intently and tightened her hold on his hand. "Really? Never heard you growl when I do that."

Giles grinned. "Well, I didn't want to give in too easy you know. Need to keep you on your toes."

Buffy smiled coyly. "Oh I'll be on my toes alright. Don't you worry about that."

Giles sobered and lifted her fingers to his lips. "But what drives me absolutely insane is when I bury myself deeply inside of you. Your breasts move against my chest . . . in sync with our heavy breathing . . . and your thighs slide up against mine and you cradle me. By then I am absolutely gone. Not a thought is left in my head, except you."

Buffy's eyes widened, and Giles heard her breath catch. Occasionally nibbling on her fingers he continued. "And when we move together, I can feel in your kiss, and your hands that move restlessly across my body, how much you want me, and that is my undoing."

By now he wasn't sure if Buffy was breathing anymore, and he scooted forward and rested his forehead against hers. "How was that?"

Buffy drew in a big gulp of air and laughed breathlessly. "Wow, you are so much better at this then me. And I started this game!"

Giles grinned smugly and kissed her nose. "Well, we'll just have to play it often then. Practice makes perfect, you know."

Buffy just looked at him with big eyes and said in a rushed voice. "I want you so much right now."

That made Giles laugh loudly. He quickly got up and pulled Buffy up from the grass. As she swayed a little on her feet, he picked her up in his arms and started heading down towards the beach.

"As you wish, my love, as you wish."

The moon shone brightly at the beach house, and the fireplace was the only source of light for the three couples cuddled together in the living room. Giles stroked Buffy's hair gently. She was cradled in his arms, deeply asleep against his chest. It was late, and little by little conversation had died out, and several of them were now asleep.

Giles marvelled at the fact that this wonderful woman he was holding in his arms was now his. Within a few short days his fondest wish had come true. Occasionally he thought about pinching himself just to make sure he was still awake.

They'd spent the better part of the day down at the beach, and then all of them had enjoyed a fun-filled dinner, where they all had tried their damndest to make him blush. It had worked, of course, but it had been playful, and he had enjoyed himself immensely. The fact that Buffy seemed to be as happy and in love with him as he was with her was truly an amazing feeling.

He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, leaned to kiss her hair softly, then rested his head against hers. He heard Xander speak and looked over to find him, cradling an equally asleep Anya against his chest.

"What did you say Xander?" he asked, in a hushed voice.

Xander smiled and repeated his words. "I said, you've got it bad don't you?"

Giles blushed slightly and then nodded with a smile. "I would say your observation is correct."

He looked back down at Buffy and stroked her cheek. She smiled slightly in her sleep. "I would say I've got it real bad."

Xander smiled. "I'm really happy for you. I mean, I'm, of course, happy for both of you, because I've gotta say I have never seen Buffy this happy." He looked intently at Giles. "Never this happy Giles, I need you to know that."

Giles looked at him and blinked his eyes rapidly.

Xander cleared his throat a little before continuing. "But I am extra happy for you, Giles. You're too good of a man to be alone. . . and I've always thought you deserve as much happiness as you can get."

The look in Giles eyes threatened to make Xander's eyes mist, and he looked quickly away. "Anyway . . . " No more words were needed.

A few minutes passed and then Giles broke the silence. "Thank you Xander. The same goes for you. You know that, right?"

Xander looked at him again and then he looked down at Anya. "Thanks. I feel pretty damn happy, as well." Anya suddenly let out a long snore, and both men chuckled. "Ok how about getting our women to bed? I'll wake Willow and Tara."

Giles nodded and moved Buffy slightly so he could stand, and then he picked her up in his arms and carried her down to his bedroom. She curled up trustingly against his chest, and he placed a loving kiss to her forehead as he lowered her on the bed.

"Giles?" she murmured, half asleep.

"I'm right here Buffy."

She smiled tiredly with her eyes closed and patted the side of the bed. Giles unbuttoned his shirt and then dropped his jeans to the floor. He sat down next to her and gently sat her up so he could get her undressed. She rested against him.

"Are you ravishing me?" she asked sleepily. He chuckled, removed her top and bra and laid her back down.

"Not tonight, love. Just go back to sleep." He laughed again as he saw her attempt a pout, and gently kissed her lips. He unbuttoned her jeans and then crawled into bed with her. He pulled her close and whispered into her hair.

"I love you, Buffy."

She buried herself closer into his chest. "I love you, too, Giles."

**Chapter 8**

Buffy was slightly confused as she woke next morning, because she couldn't really remember going to bed. But as she looked at the sleeping man next to her she really didn't care. She was right where she wanted to be.

He was on his back, and the sheets were resting low on his waist. She enjoyed this opportunity to watch him while he was asleep and let her eyes travel his body. During their love making, she'd been too busy having her mind blown by him. She regretfully realised he had more or less been in charge. She had been pretty much incapable of doing anything more than just reciprocating. Giles definitely knew what he was doing, and she could feel her breath quicken from just thinking about it. She figured it was about time she got the chance to blow his mind away.

She contemplated giving his stomach a love bite of her own, but decided against it. Who knew how he would react to such treatment? It could be risky. She decided that she'd try it another time.

Instead, she leaned over his chest and placed butterfly kisses all over his pecs. She knew the moment he woke, because his breathing pattern changed. His former slow breathing was increasing rapidly, and she could hear his heart beat faster as well. With a grin against his chest, she let one of her hands slide under the sheet and run lightly over the front of his boxers. His breath caught and she could feel his whole body trying to hold back a growl.

She giggled lightly and let her tongue run lightly over his nipple. She got her growl, alright. His hand tangled in her hair, and she sat up and met his desire-ridden eyes with her own.

"Good morning, handsome" she whispered seductively. His eyes darkened and his other hand reached out to pull her face down to his, but she intercepted it with her own.

"Nope, this morning I'm in charge. You just lay back and relax."

He laughed breathlessly. "Relax?" he asked incredulously. "Do you even know me at all?"

Buffy laughed in return and leaned down to kiss his lips. He stretched lightly, like a happy cat, as he returned the kiss. Then he froze when her hand slipped inside his boxers.

"Oh god, Buffy, you're going to kill me." He groaned.

Buffy laughed against his lips and then moved to nibble on the spot on his neck that drove him a little crazy. He emitted another growl and she grinned smugly. Morning Giles was apparently an easy Giles.

She moved down his neck and returned her mouth to one of his nipples. He growled again, and let one of his hands tangle into her hair. His other hand moved restlessly over back, down her buttocks and thighs, and up again. He squirmed in pleasure, and she felt him stop breathing when she moved her kisses down to his stomach and belly button. She looked up at him, and she saw his eyes were tightly closed.

"Breath, Giles" she whispered soothingly. He opened his eyes and raised his head to give her a disbelieving look.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he strangled out.

Buffy laughed in delight and returned her attention back to the smooth skin of his stomach. His stomach muscles tightened, and she heard him try to force himself to breathe.

"Ticklish?" she asked with her lips against his skin

"Something like that . . . " he answered in a strangled voice. Buffy let her lips travel further south, but then suddenly she felt Giles hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy if you plan on doing what I think you're planning on doing I must beg you to stop."

Buffy looked up at him with a confused look. "You don't like it, Giles?"

Giles laughed as if he was in pain. "God, yes love, but if you do that right now it will all be over very quickly."

He tugged on her hand so she moved up along his body, and he placed a hand on her cheek. "As you might have figured out I am quite, ah, easy in the morning. The fact that it's you tears all my defences down. That can wait."

Buffy nodded with a smile and then leaned down to kiss him. He reciprocated in full, and soon every touch of his hands made her shiver. She straddled him and, Giles moaned, and tightened his hands on her waist.

As she started to move he gasped and pulled her down so he could kiss her. Buffy whimpered into his mouth, and in no time they both went hurling over the edge. She collapsed on his chest, and Giles tightened his arms around her as he struggled to draw air into his lungs.

When he felt he had some strength back he rolled them gently to the side and brushed some hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled a 10,000-watt smile that he felt all the way into the bottom of his soul.

He kissed her slowly and then laid his head on the pillow next to her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Giles." She returned and let her fingers gently trail the shape of his face.

Several minutes passed as they watched each other until Buffy's eyes lit up with a mischievous spark. "Got several growls from you today." Giles let out a big laugh and pulled her close.

"That you did my love, that you did."

**Epilogue**

Buffy screeched, "He's doing it again. Can't you guys tell him to stop?"

Xander rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time as Buffy did yet another impression of Willow. Giles was singing off-key, and grinned impishly at Xander in the rear view mirror.

Wearily, both Xander and Willow responded in tired voices. "Yes, yes, very funny."

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at his watch. Ok, one hour to go, he could manage that. He tightened his hands on the wheel and sighed. This was defiantly getting old.

As soon as they had packed up the beach house, Giles and Buffy had sprinted for the van and barricaded themselves in the back seat. Giles hotly refused to drive. Xander figured it was because he wanted to be with Buffy and offered to do it himself. Giles had accepted happily. He should have realized when he saw the spark in Giles eyes that there was something brewing.

Now, an hour into the drive, he wished he'd made Willow drive instead. Ever since they had left the beach house Giles and Buffy had put on a show that had Tara and Anya clutching their stomachs with laughter.

They had recreated the entire ride to the beach house, Giles pretending to be Xander, Buffy pretending to be Willow. Every damn little annoying thing they had done. The fact that Giles and Buffy were most of the time snuggled tightly together and spoiling each attempted glare at each other with mooning eyes made them cute and funny. Xander realized he and Willow had probably not been that cute and funny.

Speaking of cute and funny, Xander noticed, Giles was now humming. Xander gave the older man a glare that other times would have impressed him. All he got back was a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Giles said all too innocently. "I'm just singing to my lady."

All the girls in the car giggled, and Xander ground his teeth together. He responded as calmly as he could.

"The wheels on the bus goes round and round is not what I would call a love serenade now is it? You're just doing it to annoy me. Stop it!"

Giles grumbled slightly before he answered. "Oh, alright."

The fake frown on his face was gone as soon as he looked at Buffy, and they grinned at each other. Her hand inched across the back of the seat and met his. He pulled slightly, and she immediately crawled into his arms. Xander released a breath in relief. It seemed like they believed point taken and decided to forgo their little role playing game.

Giles couldn't help but close his eyes as Buffy curled against him. He tightened his arms around her and rested his head on the crown of her head. The scent of her hair brought back memories of this morning's love making and he felt his stomach tighten.

They hadn't left his bedroom until noon, and that had only been after Anya had threatened to beat down the door unless they got up and helped clean. Giles chuckled as he remembered how he was forced to physically restrain Buffy from leaving his room stark naked to have words with Anya. She felt that they had the right to loose themselves in each other without people butting in, and Giles agreed. It had been a long time since either of them had been happy.

He felt Buffy's head move and he raised his to meet her eyes. "What are you chuckling about?" she asked with a loving smile.

He only shook his head and lowered his lips to hers. Their lips greeted each other with tenderness and passion, as they'd done multiple times during the last two days. At first, their lips brushed lightly and tingles immediately shot down his spine. Unable to resist, his hands buried themselves in her hair and he tugged her closer, deepening the kiss. When his tongue slid against hers, he felt her fingers curl into his shirt, and he tilted his head to taste her more fully. Time and space was lost to him, and he longed for them to be alone.

Thanks to Anya, he was reminded in a second that they were not. "They're kissing again! Is this normal?"

Giles felt his face flush and pulled away abruptly. It was truly astounding how the taste and feel of Buffy made him forget everything around him. He was acting like a love-sick teenager, making out in the back seat of a car. Technically, it wasn't far from the truth.

Buffy just grinned and kissed his nose, and then turned her head to shoot daggers at Anya. "Yes, Anya, need I remind you how you and Xander were? As a matter of fact, still are?"

Anya glared back and then turned away to stare out the window. Buffy looked back at Giles and her eyes softened immediately.

"Forgot where you were again?" she whispered with a slightly smug smile. Giles rolled his eyes and immediately regretted that he had been stupid enough to actually tell her what she did to him. Before he had a chance to reply, Buffy hugged him and whispered into his ear. "It's all right, you do the same to me."

He held her close and buried his nose in her neck. God, how he loved her. When he had his emotions under control he raised his head and gave her one more kiss before letting her snuggle up against his chest. He, once again, rested his chin on the top of her head as he watched the scenery pass.

It was truly a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly, and at that moment he was pretty sure he was the happiest man on earth. He kissed the top of Buffy's head and started singing The very thought of you, in a low voice. Buffy squeezed him and snuggled closer.

His eyes met Xander's in the rear view window, and he raised a challenging eyebrow to see if Xander was going to say something. Xander merely grinned and shook his head. Giles smiled and went back to watching the scenery as he stroked Buffy's hair and continued singing. Yes, there was no doubt about it – he was the luckiest man alive.

THE END


End file.
